Chained Love
by SnowSoulVilliers
Summary: Oz's Feeling For Alice he does not want to show because he is scared that she may not feel the same will he tell her what will come of it Oz x Alice


**Hello Everyone SnowSoulVilliers with Another Pandora Hearts Fanfiction! **

**Alice X OZ From Pandora Hearts…**

** Rated M for Mature **

**I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think! :D**

**Chained Love.**

Oz and Alice were at Gill's Place just thinking to themselves as to what to do for the day. "Hmmmm… Read a book together?" Oz said as he was fixing his red tie. "No that's boring said Alice while putting on her boots on and fixing her Hair Oz give a slight blush as he could not help but looks at her smooth soft legs…..

"HAY OZ!" "Wha!?" "You ok you seem a bit distant" she gave a small gentle smile "ah….. yeah sorry about that I was just thinking about what should do for the day and since you don't like books how about we go out to the town ill buy you as much meat as you want" Oz Smiled as he was just to continue "an- Suddenly Alice had pushed Oz on Gill's bed and went on top of him her eyes wide as if she was like a little child "really!?"

Her hands Wrapped around his neck yeah of "C- Course" Oz said as his face went hot Red but then his eyes seemed to look as if they were lost in a gaze "Alice I'm glad I could see you happy when your Happy I'm Happy you're the reason I can truly smile.

Alice went bright red from Blushing you- your…. Just saying that" Oz looked at Alice and Said "come on lets go out to the town it's really nice day and I wanna get you that meat" Oz smiled giving a small Laugh.

"As much as I want Right?" Alice linked hands with Oz who blushed "of course! As much as you want!" The sun was shining down on the City of Revil kids and Children Laughing and having fun the City looked so peaceful and full of life.

Oz! "I want that meat Please!" Alice said as she was almost jumping up and down. "Of course" Oz said as he gave Alice a bag full of money that he had saved " Huh what is this?" Looking Confused "is this not the money you were saving for the Clothes that you wanted I can't" take it….." Alice said as she was about to give the money back to Oz.

"You are more import-" suddenly Oz felt something inside of him that seemed so powerful that he was trying to hide as he did not want to show it to her as he felt it was not right… Oz said thinking to himself I'm not worthy of having her…. But if I can make her happy….. to smile then that's enough."

Oz…. Alice did not understand what she was feeling but all she did was embraced Oz holding him close and softly saying in a sweet soft voice.

"No matter where you are ill find when I…. dream ill see you and when I hold you ill say I…." Alice stopped and said looked away from Oz and said "thank you" and went over to the shop where the meat was grabbing everything she could with the smell been so sweet and divine with Alice's mouth watering up.

"Hay! Oz look at all the meat I got it looks so yummy right I can't wait for us to eat it" Alice said as she gave the biggest smile Oz he had ever seen. "Honesty Oz you're the only one I'd want to spend time with and it eat this with" me too Alice you the only one I want to spend my life with…." Alice had a look of shock R- Really…. Oz not Realising what he said of course… "Ohhh! I should not have said that I must have embarrassed you! Sorry!" Oz Blushed like crazy unable to talk or even think when sudden Alice interlocked fingers with "Oz lets go home when we get there I want to ask you something…"

After a Few minutes Alice and Oz had Arrived home then Oz said to Alice what is it you wanted to ask me?" Alice still holding the fresh bag of meats in her hands. Alice Blushed before asking….

"What is love?" Oz caught off guard with the question "Love is…. When you have that feeling for someone that you cannot explain and you want to tell them how much you love them hold them be all theirs to be there in the bad times to hold them to be with them forever and "Alice I…" Oz hesitating want be with you forever…." He turned away but I not worth been with I'm not go-" suddenly Oz was met with Alice's Hands wrapped around his chest "don't say that your good enough I'm the one that's not good enough I'm just chain not even human!" Oz Turned to face Alice "Don't say that! holding her close to his chest your more human then anyone you are Alice not just a Chain and I Lov-" Oz was cut off by Alice's Lips as they kissed her hands going up Oz's Shirt and rubbing her hand up his chest and then letting go of the kiss "Alice…" "shhhhhh don't say anything just show me how much you love me".

Alice pushed Oz on to the bed going on top of him throwing her jacket on the floor while also taking off her boots all that she was wearing was the white shirt with her black skirt "now my manservant take off the rest of my clothes off serve your master." Alice said with a seductive tone

"Yes " Oz said under Alice's control Oz started to take of the buttons of her shirt revelling her breasts Oz looked up at Alice as if asking her if it was ok she nodded and he began to suck on her breasts lightly Alice moaned "yes that's it harder please harder"…

he sucked on them harder Alice Gripping Oz hair tightly Yes!" more more!" she said as she started to moan loudly then Alice began to take off Oz's pant's Revelling his huge Manhood Oz said while sweating like Crazy what are you going to do!?.

She Blushed and said while taking the last of her clothes off going on top of him feeling a trail of kisses on his chest

Then licking Oz's Cheek and Whispering in Oz's ear "what will I do?" Alice smiled at Oz while gripping the top of his manhood "Ill make you Mine!" then it Connected And Alice's Hand went around Oz's back with her nails dug in "Ahhhhh" yes more my servant as Oz Trusted harder "A- Alice" this feels so Wonderful!" "ohhh Oz!" Alice said moaning as he felt it get tighter inside her "I think… I'm going to lose my mind!."

Oz Pounding Harder and he keeping he rhythm as his manhood went in and out going as deep as it could to Alice's core Oz Moaned Loudly "Alice! "I want to Please you!" He then put his head between Her breasts. "Oz!" Alice Screamed as waves of Pleasure came over her Alice then grip Oz's Head pulled it back and both Alice and Oz Said at that same time "I think "im-" just then they both reached their Climax and let it out at the same time.

Alice on top of Oz Pulled back his head and said to him "your all mine all mine" then kissed him as deep as she could then Oz Fell back and panting heavy said " I love you" Oz Smiled at Alice embracing her.

Alice then placed her head on his chest and Said "I love you too…."


End file.
